Love of the Heart
by Hergotzer
Summary: It's been two months since Hiccup and Toothless killed the Red Death, and made peace between humans and dragons. Now he and his buddy are trainers for Riders. But after rather awkward lesson Hiccup finds something interesting and shocking from his good friend... -Fem!Toothless, Hiccup- Rated T but may change later. Upwards of course... ;)


**Love of the Heart**

I looked up some fem!toothless and found surprisingly few. I thinks it's a shame, so I'll give this a try. Meaning first time writing a HTTYD fanfic. Review and tell me what to improve.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to a sharp pain in my now half a leg. I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. I looked at my left leg. I had lost the lower half of it when we had killed the Red Death. I still saw nightmares of that day sometimes. I sighed. Nothing I was able to do it anymore. What is lost is lost, nothing's going to change that. I turned away and saw a big black dragon curled on a stone circle sleeping peacefully. I smiled. My best friend, Toothless. Yes, he was a dragon. Yes, we both would had tried to kill each other if we had met in different situation. I had shot it down from the sky with a net, and when nobody believed, I went to the place he had fell. I found him and tried to kill him. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. He was defenseless there, unable to do anything. So I set him free. Stupid I know, but it felt wrong to keep him like that.<p>

But he had been injured. His other tail fin was gone, which made it impossible to him fly. And I was to be blamed. So to settle what I had done I took care of him. First he was hesitant, of course, but soon understood that I wanted to help. But being helped by a human had to feel shameful, as he usually tried to get away. When I made him an artificial tail fin, I think I finally won his trust. After that a lot happened, we were found, we had to run and fight, that usual. In the end we both got caught. They used Toothless (His name was Toothless because first time I saw him, he had retracted his teeth.) to get to the nest of the dragons. It didn't turn out well. There was a huge dragon, which we call Red Death, which ruled all the other dragons. It was a killer. If it wasn't pleased, it would eat a dragon without hesitating. I, couple of my friends with their dragons and Toothless were able to destroy (or kill?) it. And it was already two months from it. After that and a lot more we were able to get the Vikings to accept dragons. Which was a good thing, as there had been a lot of death during the war.

I smiled and reached for my prosthesis. I put it in place and it clicked. I stood up and put on my clothes. I looked again to Toothless. He was still sleeping. I poked him quickly and backed off as he tried to catch me in his sleep. When he calmed, I poked him again. This time I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me from my non-cut foot and dragged me closer. I fell from the force and yelled as he then hugged me and hummed. Only now I noticed his eyes were open slightly. When he noticed I had noticed, he opened his eyes wide open. His eyes were beautiful cat-like eyes. And they were very big compared to his arrowhead shaped head. His mouth was too big too. It made him look a little comical.

"You were awake all the time, weren't you?" I asked. He nodded and smiled widely. He was hugging me with his front legs while his hind legs kept me in place. Toothless, like all the other dragons, was unable to speak, but understood humans. I understood a little dragonese, as I called it, and usually understood the basic meaning what he wanted to say.

"Don't poke me again. It doesn't feel that good." He growled to me. I smiled.

"Well you seem to like poke me with your tail all the time. I'm just repeating." He gave him a look which clearly said: _You won this time. _I tried to get myself free but he just tightened his grip on me._  
><em>

"Could you let me go? I have to get to the arena, others are waiting. And you know they don't like waiting. At all." He considered it a moment and then let me go. I stood up and so did he. We walked downstairs to the hall. Stoick, my dad, the chief of our village, Berk, was already eating a rather large breakfast.

"Hiccup! Toothless! Good time for you two to wake up. This day's training is supposed to start in half an hour, and you haven't even eaten yet." he said as he noticed them, which wasn't hard when you were with a dragon. There was a huge plate with a lot of fish there for Toothless and the usual for him: Two breads with some lamb and cheese and a glass of milk. They began eating, and even if Toothless' meal was bigger, he had finished a lot sooner.

"Go on, I'll come after I've finished mine." I said. He nodded and opened the door by pushing it with his head and ran towards the arena. He wasn't able to fly without me, and I still regretted shooting the net. But without me doing so we would have never met. I ate and drank and then began to leave but I was stopped when dad said:

"Good luck out there. After this day you know how it felt for me to explain it." Yeah, I hadn't forgot. The lesson of the day. I sighed. It was going to be a nightmare for me. And worst at all, I actually wasn't sure about my knowledge about the subject.

"Thanks dad. See ya!" I said and opened the door, stepped out of the house and closed the door. It was a sunny day, pretty rare here. I smiled. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. I just had to explain some things about dragon's breeding and answer some questions. How bad could that be? I began to walk with a quick pace towards the arena. When I arrived to the huge doors of it, I could already hear excited talking. I breathed in and opened the doors. They all were standing there in a half circle waiting for me with their dragons having their conversation few meters away. They all stopped when I opened the doors. They were the ones who had been with me killing the Red Death; Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Spitelout, Snoutlout... and Astrid. She had been my crush and later girlfriend, after I had killed the Red Death. But it hadn't worked out that well. We were too different. So we broke up in peace, and were still good friends. So the closest to me right now was Toothless. They all greeted me with their own ways, and then the dragons walked closer.

"So, you do remember what you promised, right? I would love to know finally is my dragon a boy or girl. It does have Astrid's fierce nature, so it may be she..." Tuffnut said and grinned. He got a punch from Astrid. He punched back, and after more than a couple of more, they calmed and looked back at me.

"Okay, now that you two are again listening, I have to say I'm not even sure about the information I have. I've never asked about this from Toothless, mostly because it would be too complicated for me to understand him." _And maybe a bit too awkward. _They nodded and then waited me to start.

"Males have usually shorter snout, which is by far the easiest way to distinguish a male from a female. Meaning you dragon is a male, Tuffnut." He nodded and glanced at his dragon before looking back at Hiccup.

"Also females are usually much more fierce, your dragon is just a rare exception. Last thing I've been able to find out is that females have a lot more spikes on their spine than the males. Males of course are again a bit bigger and bulkier than females, but that is a very uncertain way to distinguish the sex of the dragon." They all nodded. Then Astrid suddenly asked:

"What about Toothless? I believe you have no way comparing him or her to any other Fury to tell the difference. So which one is it?" I fell silent. I actually had no idea. I had always assumed him to be a male. But now that he thought it, she was right. I had no evidence of him being indeed a male.

"I don't actually know. I just suppose him to be he." I said to them. They looked at each other. No one had even thought about it. When they began to discuss, I went straight at Toothless. I had no other way but ask. Or there was another way: checking. But I respected his (Or her) privacy. He (or she) had been following the scene some distance away. Toothless looked at me as I neared him (or her). I swallowed my shyness and asked:

"We there thought that we don't actually know your sex, Toothless. Care telling me?" The dragon looked at me amused. He began growling and making various other noises, speaking dragonese.

"Finally you ask. It has been annoying to be called male all the time." My face fell.

"You're a she? Why haven't you corrected me?" My face had to be looking funny, because he (No, she!) began laughing.

"Because the longer you thought I was a he, the bigger shock it would be and so you would make a funnier face when you found out!" She said finally after she stopped laughing. I tried to make whatever face I was doing go away, but didn't quite succeed. Finally she stopped and laughing and pushed her head against mine. She had done it few times before, but now it felt just awkward.

"Okay, okay, we talk about this later, but now I have to go and tell the others." I said and turned to leave. She turned me right back around by pulling from my hand.

"Be fast then, I have something to talk about too." then she turned him around again. I had no idea what she was wanting to talk about. I walked back at the others. They were still talking, except Astrid who had been waiting patiently. She coughed rather loudly and all silenced. They were staring at me.

"Well?" Astrid said with a grin. She had read it from my face.

"Toothless is actually a girl." That let them dumbstruck. It seemed they were as surprised as he was, except Astrid who just smiled widely.

"Did you know about this?" I asked her. She grinned even wider.

"I had my suspicions, but never proof. Now I have some." I began to leave.

"And where are you going?" Astrid asked.

"Toothless and I are going to discuss about this... change." She nodded and waved him to go. She could continue from this. I walked back at Toothless who was waiting. She lowered so I was able to climb on her back. Even this felt a but different now I knew Toothless was a girl.

"Back home, budd- girl." She shook her head. I looked at her puzzled.

"Not there. I thought it would be better at the Cove. We would be alone." She said and prepared to take off. I nodded and with one leap, she took off. I always liked flying; I felt so free from the world during it, and she liked it too (Big surprise...) At the start I always felt my stomach want to stay on earth, but soon would steady itself. I couldn't hear anything as the wind brushed past my face in such an intense speed. When she began flying forwards and not only upwards, the wind steadied. We were above the lower few clouds, and the sun was high up. The scene was nothing compared to the time I, Toothless and Astrid had flew together the very first time. Now that I thought about it, Toothless never much fancied having Astrid around. When we had been dating, she had tried to come between us in every possible way. I had found out hiding wasn't an option; she was able to smell us and find us. But that wasn't the reason we had broke up. Anyways she had calmed immediately after that, except she always tried to bring her wing or foot in front of me if I was close to Astrid. After about week it had ceased, but I could still tell that Toothless didn't like her. She was a friend, true, but sometimes I actually believed I was the only thing keeping Toothless to attack her. Maybe not kill Astrid, but hurt her. I had believed it was just her overprotective nature. Now that I knew Toothless was a girl, I thought: _Maybe there was something else to it. _

They landed to the Cove: the place I had took care of her before I had made her the new tail fin. I had to control it though, so she was unable to fly without someone controlling the tail fin. We looked around. It had been a long time when they had been here before. All those memories...

She curled to the ground so her head was still up. She was pretty much in a lying position, just a bit more free. She was staring at me intensely with those green eyes. I wonder what was going on in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Toothless pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I mentally smiled. I had let him think me male for whole other reasons: So he wouldn't go awkward when close to me. Something I didn't want to happen. That would mean less time with him, and more than anything I wanted to be close to him. I knew him well enough that he wasn't the... best with girls. And what would happen if the girl happened to be a dragon? That would be a total disaster. I wanted to let him understand it slowly, give small hints, maybe a small kiss to the cheek, or a loving hug, but not that "I love you." straight to the face. Poor boy could even faint as far as I knew. Let him get used to the idea. And now that annoying Astrid-girl was gone, he was mine. My Hiccup...<p>

"So you now are a girl? I mean, you never were a boy? I mean... Are you always been a girl? And never told me?" He asked me. I nodded. He let out a long sigh and then looked at me.

"I hope things don't go too complicated between us now, Toothless. I mean like, you are a girl, I can understand that, but all those nights sleeping together, all those hugs... If someone understood this wrong, I would be in problems. Even if dad isn't showing it, he doesn't like you. It's going to be hard for him to accept the fact that someone so... pardon me, manly, would actually be girl." he said. I growled at him.

"Hey hey hey, nobody here had even the slightest of idea that you could be a girl, okay? You really didn't act so... girly as a dragon. And when you didn't correct me, we all supposed that you really were male." He said as he backed off. I blinked few times. Had I just growled at him? My Hiccup? I hadn't done that in a long time. I quickly neared him. He yelped as I hugged him gently.

"Sorry I growled at you, Hiccup. I'm sorry." I said to him. I knew he didn't understand perfectly what I said but he understood well enough. He looked puzzled.

"Why so sudden change, Toothless? Of course I forgive you, it wasn't even that big thing. I insulted you, even though I didn't mean it, and you got angry. I should be sorry here. Now could you let me go?" he said after a moment's awkward embrace. I let him go stayed closer this time.

"Okayy? Well, anyways... We should try to continue as normal at least. It's just... what would you feel if you suddenly found out I was a girl?" I thought about it. First it would be a shock, then I wouldn't be able to accept the fact immediately. I understood him well. But I had to say no. I shook my head.

"What? What no?" he asked.

"No "trying to continue as normal". Only reason I didn't tell you was so that you wouldn't start acting weird. Now that is has been found out, we shouldn't hide it again. It would just make more tension between us. I say we should try to get used to it. Okay?" He frowned. I knew he understood I was right. Like I always are. Okay, not always, but most of the time.

"Okay, but still, try to not attract too much attention." I nodded. I'll save all the action when we are alone. My heart began to pound harder. _Why not start now? _He was looking down, thinking. Perfect timing. I slowly neared him, and then gave a quick lick to his cheek.

"What- where did that come from?" he asked from me. I just smiled. _If you only knew... You would start screaming. _She added and smiled wider. He was so clueless.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup pov<strong>

* * *

><p>She acted strangely. First she gave me a quick kiss, kind of, and then she just began humming and cuddling. Usually I would just play with her, but that was before I knew her sex. So it would be awkward. When she tried to tickle me, I just asked her to stop. I was in no mood for playing, where as she seemed to want play and cuddle even more than usual. I only thought of all those times where we played a bit too... intimate. But that was because I thought she was a he, and meant with that playing just usual playing, like what brothers would do. When she had curled around me more than once during our sleep, when she had licked me awake, how I had tickled her after that... all those things. And now it felt like she had meant something more than a friendship with all that. She had acted so intimately, knowing we were both different sexes. And I knew something about dragons: they chose a mate only once, and their "intimate" is very similar to humans'. So to add these up: either she was acting like that purposely, or her norms for intimate were much higher than mine.<p>

I sighed. She was again nudging me.

"What this time?" I asked her tired. I didn't even understand it before she grabbed me and threw me to the pond in the middle of the cove. The water was cold, and I was first in shock. With only my instincts I was able to surface.

"Toothless! Why did you-" I cut off. She was swimming too. Right towards me. What on earth had gone to her? She swam next to me and splashed some water on me.

"Stop that Toothle-" She splashed again.

"Stop"

Splash.

"Tooth-"

Splash.

Okay, enough. I splashed at her using my whole body. She seemed surprised from the counter-attack but quickly splashed back. The water battle lasted a while, during which I could swear that the pond had lowered half and inch from all the water we had splashed out from the pond. Then I felt my muscles ache. But I felt better.

"I think this is what you had in mind. make me cheer up. I feel better already." I smiled at her. She smiled back her toothless smile and hummed happily. There was something hidden behind that smile. I swam to the edge of the pond and looked at myself. All of my clothes were wet. I heard her rise from the water and shake to dry herself. If it would be so easy for me... I took off my shirt and pants and put them to dry on a stone. I sat on the ground and she curled next to me.

"I guess this isn't going to be so bad..." I said quietly. She hummed in response. Whatever was with her, I had to know what it was. We lied there in silence for some time. I didn't notice it then, but she had been slowly drawing lines on my arm with her tail. When she stopped, I noticed the difference.

"What were you doing, girl?" I asked. She looked at me like I had caught her from doing something bad. It had felt funny, almost good. I gave a shook to myself. That was exactly one of those bit too intimate things she had made but I hadn't questioned them. Now...

"No no, it just... It felt good, but please don't do that again, okay?" She looked a bit sad but nodded. I felt a bit like a bad person there, really. I remember her doing that few times before, in the night to make me fall asleep. And now I had just plainly denied it.

"Hey, I know you have done that before, but it just feels.. awkward when I know it's a girl doing it. Maybe when I get used to all... this." She nodded again and licked my face. This wasn't anything, every dragon did that to humans. She had said it was their way of showing companionship and deep friendship. I stroke her forehead. She hummed happily and lied her head down. After some time I heard deep and peaceful breathing coming from her. She had fallen asleep. I smiled. Maybe... just maybe we could settle this and continue our lives as usual. I moved next to her and lied next to her, my head on her flank. It was slowly rising and sinking. Even if they were cold-blooded, their inner flame kept them nice and warm. He fell asleep too soon after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes:<strong> _

Tell me what you think! I have other stories to write, so there isn't going to be much updates, but this isn't going to be one of those "Write one chapter and abandon it" stories. Just one thing: is their actions realistic? I couldn't tell...

**Review.**

_Hergotzer_


End file.
